


Final Fantasy VIII-2

by Babyvamp1318



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Balamb Garden, Centra - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Galbadia, Guardian Forces | GFs (Final Fantasy VIII), Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyvamp1318/pseuds/Babyvamp1318
Summary: he next generation of SeeD has been born under the leadership of Squall and his group of friends. Squall and Rinoa’s Daughter takes her SeeD exam but a mysterious force ambushes SeeD while it occurs! Squall promotes the next generation to SeeD and sends them to investigate.This is my Next Generation fic of Final Fantasy VIII which happens to be my favorite game to this day.  There will be some explicit content but that isn't the focus of this work.DRAMATIS PERSONAE:-Edea Leonhart-Heartilly. Squall and Rinoa's Daughter.-Selva Trepe. Quistis and Xu's Adoptive Daughter.-Iruka Tilmitt. Irvine and Selphie's Son-Les Dincht. Zell's Son.Then theres the whole gang from FFVIII that we all know and love.





	1. Chapter 1

Edea Leonhart-Heartilly watched as Instructor Loire entered the Garden classroom. He walked to his desk and straightened some papers and looked up at the class of SeeD candidates.  
“Now then,” He said, “For those of you who don’t know, today is the SeeD exam.”  
An excited murmur went through the class. Edea couldn’t help but smile as well. She looked at her girlfriend, Selva Trepe, and share a warm smile between them.  
“However,” Laguna continued, “I can’t help but notice that one of you has not yet completed the prerequisite Guardian Force test.”  
Edea sunk in her seat a little.  
“Edea! All the way at the back. You and I are doing that today. That is if you still want to make SeeD by the end of tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Instructor Loire.” Edea groaned.  
Laguna held up his hands and looked away, “Hey hey, ya know how I feel about the whole ‘Instructor Loire’ deal. The names Laguna while in class.”  
“Sorry,” Edea said, “Laguna.”  
Laguna looked over his papers and looked up at the class, “Alright, in light of the exam today, you guys get the rest of the morning to spend as you will. Edea? Meet me in the entrance hall of the Garden in ten minutes to start the test. Class dismissed.”  
As the class disbanded, Selva dropped back to meet up with Edea, “Edea!” She said, “You told me that you were going to take care of the Guardian Force Test!”  
“I was, I was,” Edea replied, “I just was wanted to train a bit more before going through it.”  
Selva shook her head, “You train every day. Too much if you ask me. Promise me you won’t put things off like this anymore.”  
“I’ll try.” Edea sighed.  
She kissed Selva on the cheek. “I gotta go grab my sword, I’ll see. You at the test hopefully.”  
“Yeah. Be safe.”

Edea saw Laguna waiting in the entrance area to the Garden and hurried up and approached him.  
“There ya are!” Laguna said, “Come on. I’ve arranged for the Garden to stop in Centra. You’ll like this Guardian Force.”  
Laguna led his student to the edge of the Garden where SeeD members approached and began strapping harnesses onto the two. Ever since the Garden became mobile, this method of fast roping down below was made standard for the denizens of the Garden.  
After the harnesses were attached to the ropes. Laguna and Edea fast roped down to the ground below. Edea had only seen Centra once before. And that was from the window of her dormitory. It was rocky and craggy. Edea wondered what sort of Guardian Force resided here.  
Laguna led her to an abandoned looking building.  
“Now remember,” Laguna said, “You’re on your own here. I’m just here to make sure ya don’t die. You ready?”  
Edea nodded and walked onto the metal floor surrounding the building. It was then that she heard a voice in her head: “I am Odin.” It said. Edea hesitated for a second. She had only heard legends of the Guardian Force known as Odin. The voice continued to speak and challenged her to solve the complex’s puzzles.  
Edea made a mental note of the puzzles and the codes as she journeyed through the complex. It took a few tries but she finally unlocked the door that she was supposed and she saw the Guardian Force waiting for her. A swordsman waiting on a six-legged horse. Edea drew her gunblade and looked at Laguna who drew his gun Edea attacked Odin as did Laguna but Edea was surprised to see that Odin did not defend himself. Edea glanced at Laguna who simply shrugged and gestured for her to continue. Edea and Laguna continued her attacks until the voice in Edea’s head announced that he would join her but would not answer summons. “You won’t answer summons?” Edea asked, “What do you mean? What’s the point of a Guardian Force that won’t answer summons!” “Calm yourself,” The voice said, “I ride into battle of my own volition. I will assist you but on my terms.” Edea suddenly understood. She couldn’t help but smile. This Guardian Force fit her perfectly. One that answered to no one. Not even the one it was Junctioned to. Laguna patted her on the back, “You did good,” Laguna said, “Now come on. You’re going to want to rest a bit before we reach our destination for the SeeD exam.” “Where is that?” Edea asked. Laguna chuckled and shook his finger at Edea, “Ah ah, I may be Balamb Garden’s most laid-back Instructor but I take the job seriously. I can’t tell you and you know that.” Edea rolled her eyes and smirked and they returned to the Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Edea jumped as Selva came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw their other friends as well. Iruka Tilmitt and Les Dincht.   
“Hey guys.” Edea said.  
“Hey hon,” Selva said and kissed Edea’s cheek.  
“Welcome back” Iruka said.  
“What Guardian Force did you get?” Les asked excitedly.   
Edea smirked and crossed her arms, “You aren’t going to believe it. I got Odin.”   
The group gawked, “Odin?” They said in shocked unison.   
“You mean that Guardian Force is real?” Selva asked.  
“You’ve got to give us a demonstration!” Les asked.   
“Gotta say, that’s mighty fine hunting.” Iruka said.  
Edea chuckled, “Well that’s the thing,” She said and did her best to mimic the booming voice of Odin, “He ‘rides into battle of his own volition’. So sadly I can’t just go to the training grounds with you guys and show off.”  
Selva nodded almost knowingly. Iruka threw his hands up. Les simply looked down with his hands on his hips and shook his head.   
“Well,” Selva said, “At least you have a Guardian Force now and can take the SeeD exam.”   
“Speaking of which,” Edea said, “Why are you all in your uniforms?”   
“Oh!” Iruka said, “It’s another requirement for the exam. You should go change quick. Your dad’s is going to give us a speech too.”   
Oh, that’ll be great. Edea thought sarcastically and ran to her dormitory quickly and changed into her uniform.   
As she ran back, she saw her father approaching the crowd of SeeD candidates. Everyone saluted, as they were supposed to and Squall returned the salute. He began to speak slowly and measuredly. Edea could tell he had rehearsed this.   
“Welcome all of you,” he began, “Today, the years of training you have put in at this Garden will be put to the test. For those of you that take this seriously and showcase the skill required will join the elite mercenary force: SeeD.   
“I urge each and every single one of you to treat this as if it is a true military deployment. After all, you will be seeing actual combat. Now go out there and show the world what you can do.”  
Again, everyone saluted and Squall returned the salute. Quistis, Selva’s mother stepped forward,   
“Alright everyone. Stay here in the entrance lobby. We will be arriving at the destination soon and you will be briefed shortly.”   
After that, the candidates were organized into three-man teams. Edea ended up in the same team as Iruka and Les but Selva was put on a different team.  
Edea knew why. They couldn’t work together. Not under normal circumstances. After all, relationships complicated judgement. It wasn’t advised against and even encouraged to explore relationships in the Garden, however, it was required to be reported so that the two people in the same relationship were not put on the same team so that SeeD could ensure mission security.   
Still, a small part of her felt bad. Part of her wanted to rush into battle alongside Selva. To have the security of knowing that she was going to be safe. She couldn’t think about that now.  
Edea knew she should focus on what her mission would be. Any other feelings she had would have to be dealt with later. Iruka must have read her thoughts. He clapped her on the shoulder,  
“Relax.” He said, “Selva knows what she’s doing.”   
Edea smiled a little and nodded. Not only to reassure him but to reassure herself as well.   
“Hey check it out!” Les said as he pointed at the stairs to the elevator. Edea turned to look and saw a projection screen coming down. Irvine, Iruka’s dad, approached the mic.   
“I’m supposed to read out who the squad leaders are.” He said, “Alrighty, let’s get this show on the road.”   
Irvine began to read out several squad designations and then got to Edea’s squad,  
“Then there’s Squad J.” Irvine said, “Designated leader is: Edea Leonhart-Heartilly. Good luck everyone.”   
Everyone applauded their designated leaders and Edea couldn’t help but feel a mix of fear and determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being named Squad J's leader, Edea and the rest of the SeeD candidates are finally briefed on where they are going and what their mission is.

The crowd of SeeD candidates were all talking. Edea could hear pretty much the same thing from most. Speculations about where the mission was, what it was going to be, things like that. Edea didn’t bother talking to her squad about such things.   
In her mind, there was no point. They would find out where and what the mission was shortly. Speculation would just incite fear and other things. As far as Edea was concerned, things like that had no place in a SeeD’s heart while on mission.  
She was shocked out of her focused silence when she noticed Iruka and Les staring at her. She faced them,   
“What’s up?” she asked.   
Iruka shrugged,  
“Any speech for us?” Les asked,   
“Speech?”  
“Yeah, you know, to pump us up before we march off into battle.” Les punctuated his last words with a few punches into the air.   
Edea hesitated. Why were they putting so much effort into this? It wasn’t like she was going to be their leader indefinitely. It was just for the exam.   
Still, she had always taken the leader role in training. Shouldn’t she be used to it by now? Then again, it was a lot easier for her to shout orders and coordinate a battle plan when they were staring down a rampaging T-Rexaur rather than waiting for a mission briefing and having a squad looking to her for leadership.  
“It’s part of being a leader,” Iruka said, “I know you’re comfortable doing it in the heat of battle but you have to remember, we’re special forces. Not monster hunters.”  
Edea nodded, “You’re right,” She said, “Alright. Let’s put it like this. We have been training for this for seventeen to eighteen years. We’re the sons and daughters of SeeD leadership. We were born to do this. So, let’s go out and show them why we deserve to be a part of SeeD.”  
Iruka and Les stared at Edea. Edea stared back,  
“What?” She asked.   
“Wow,” Les said, “That was…pretty inspiring.”  
“Yeah. You did great.” Iruka said, “Almost as good as you are when we are in battle.”  
Edea was about to respond when she heard the mic being tapped as well. Xu was standing there with Quistis behind her. The projection screen lit up with a projection of the world map. It zoomed in on Timber and showed the railway lines.   
Xu began to speak, “All of you, as of now, the SeeD Field Exam has officially begun. As you can see, our destination is Timber. About forty-eight hours ago, the G-Army attacked Timber with the intent to occupy it once again.”   
A soft murmur ran through the crowd. Xu motioned for silence.  
“The resistances of the past have formed into a standing militia. This militia has been defending Timber ever since the attack began. However, they are losing ground. As of twenty-four hours ago, the Timber Militia sent a request for SeeD. Squads of both SeeD and SeeD candidates will fast rope into the combat zone near the train station. Members of SeeD will brief each individual squad leader with their mission. That is all for now.”   
The projection screen shut off and Xu stepped down. Les broke the silence.   
“The G-Army?!” He asked, “I thought they were shattered after Ultimecia’s plot!”  
“That appeared to be the case,” A familiar voice said, “However, it appears they were simply reorganizing and regrouping.”  
Edea and her squad turned to see Squall approaching them. Every one saluted and stood at attention. Squall waved a hand,   
“At ease.” He said.   
The squad relaxed and Squall continued to speak.   
“Listen up. Squad J’s mission is as follows. You all are to secure the main train station and clear out any Galbadian soldiers you encounter along the way. You are to then hold the train station. The order to withdraw takes priority. Believe me, you don’t want to get stranded from the Garden. It could take weeks to find you again…any questions anybody?”  
The squad remained silent and Squall nodded, “Right then, that’s all. Most of SeeD leadership’s children are in here. Though we treat everyone equally in the exam, people will expect more out of you. Try your best to set a shining example for them." With that, Squall and Squad J saluted each other and Squall left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea and her Squad drop into the area for the SeeD Exam and take their objective. But then a mysterious enemy appears.

Each and every SeeD candidate stood at the closed shutter that protected the exit of Balamb Garden. Everyone had been outfitted with a fast-rope harness. Not a sound was uttered. Even Les just stared at the shutter almost wide-eyed.   
Edea felt anxiety rising up in her chest. She felt like her heart was in her throat. She closed her eyes and began to focus on her breathing. A technique Quistis had taught her. Soon, her heart seemed to leave her throat and she was finally able to swallow past that lump.   
Not long after, the shutter opened revealing a war zone. Galbadian soldiers in aircraft zipped by the open Garden entrance. Several SeeD members opened fire with guns and magic at several aircraft that tried approaching the entrance.   
The sound of gunfire and explosions were nearly deafening. Even from here. A SeeD guard at the entrance raised a bent arm and motioned forward repeatedly. Edea’s body took on a mind of its own. She and other SeeD candidates shouted and ran forward. Several students hooked up their harnesses to the ropes and fast-roped down toward the ground.   
Edea and her squad were among the second wave. She hooked her harness up and looked at Les and Iruka checking that they were ready. They gave a short, curt nod to her which she returned. She held up three fingers and counted down quickly before jumping.   
Wind rushed up at her and a cacophony of sensations bombarded her. She heard gunfire and explosions. The smell of smoke and gunpowder filled her nose. Blasts of magic shot forward and rained down from all around her. She felt a painful jarring sensation run through her legs as she came down hard on the dirt. She could even taste the heat in the air as she breathed.   
She drew her gunblade and pointed at the town with it.   
“Get to the Train Station!” She shouted as loud as she could.   
On the way there, three three-man groups of Galbadian soldiers attacked them. The first took them head on. That scrap was over in a few seconds. The second squad tried to surprise them but Iruka managed to spot them first. It was the third that had gotten the drop on them.   
They attacked from behind and used the Thunder spell so that Squad J were completely taken by surprise. However, their superior training managed to help them recover from the surprise before the soldiers were on top of them and Squad J dispatched them quickly.   
As they reached the train station, Squad J searched the area for hostiles and found none.   
“Alright,” Edea said, “Our orders are to hold this spot. We don’t give these Galbadian bastards a single inch.”  
Edea and her companions stood at the ready…for two hours. After that, even Edea couldn’t help but take a knee at least. Les began to pace and finally, he broke the silence.   
“Come on,” he said, “I thought we were going to be holding this area.”  
“Technically,” Edea said, “We are. So long as we are here and the enemy isn’t, this train station is under Resistance control.”   
Suddenly, there was the sound of people entering the train station. The SeeD Candidates looked to see who it was.   
They weren’t Galbadian. These people wore tan colored uniforms that looked to be SeeD uniforms. Squad J shared a glance with each other.   
“Who the hell are they?” Les said,   
“No idea.” Iruka answered.   
It took a moment for Edea to realize that they were looking to her for an answer,   
“Never heard of a SeeD with a tan uniform,” she said, “Still, our orders are to hold this train station. If they’re friend or foe, they’re going to have to leave.”  
The three stood up and approached the oddly uniformed squad.  
“This area is under SeeD control at the moment.” Edea said, “I’m afraid you’re going to have to leave.”  
A woman with blonde hair and red eyes stepped forward and drew a gunblade. “SeeD!” she said as she and her companions charged them.   
Edea and her companions drew their weapons and clashed with the strange woman and her companions.   
“So much for being friendly!” Iruka said as he let lose a few shots of ammo.   
Edea clashed with the gunblade user. As they attacked each other, Edea shouted out, “Who are you?”   
The woman merely attacked again with a simple. “Die SeeD!”   
These people were not Galbadians. They were trained better. They fought like SeeD’s. Still, SeeD’s didn’t just have their weapons at their disposal. They had the Guardian Force. Odin hadn’t come into the fray so he was out of the question.   
“Tell me either one of you have a Guardian Force junctioned!” Edea cried out as she ducked a blow aimed at her neck.   
“Yeah!” Iruka said, “Give me a moment!” He stepped back and began the incantation.   
Edea and Les focused on drawing the enemy attention. Edea lashed out with a surprising fury at the other gunblade user forcing her on the defensive.   
Les used his Limit Break known as Duel to keep the other soldier in tan busy. He looked like a martial artist as well. He managed to block about half of the attacks Les threw at him.  
After what seemed like hours, Les shouted out,  
“Ready! Clear the area!”   
A sudden lightning storm brewed seemingly out of nowhere and a bolt of lightning crashed down in between the two clashing parties. A yellow feathered bird creature manifested out of the lightning strike and beat its wings before creating a cage of lightning around the tan clad party. As the cage expanded a massive lightning bolt crashed down on top of the SeeD’s enemies. Then the creature was gone.   
The tan clad soldiers seemed damaged by the lightning blast but still ready to fight. Edea, Les, and Iruka prepared for another round of battle before the woman with the gunblade ordered a retreat.   
As they ran, Les started after them, “Get back here ya bastards!”  
“Les!” Edea cried, halting the eager young man, “We have our orders.”  
Les clenched his jaw and fist but returned to his position. Soon a messenger showed up and panted a bit before looking at Edea, “New Orders. All SeeD forces are to withdraw at 14:30.”  
Edea checked a watch that was 20 minutes. Barely enough time to get back to the Garden. Edea nodded her understanding and looked at her squad, “Alright. Let’s get going.”  
The SeeD’s broke into a run and returned to the Garden. More tan clad soldiers were visible fighting other withdrawing SeeD Candidates but none engaged Edea or her squad. They returned to the area where they were dropped off and fastened rope ascenders to the already dropped ropes and zipped up to the Garden’s landing.   
As they reached the top the Garden began to move once again. Edea sighed, the Exam was over. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder who the tan clad soldiers were and why they were fighting SeeDs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea waits eagerly to see if she and her friends passed the SeeD Exam.

Edea waited in the second-floor hall with the other SeeD candidates. She had a thousand questions burning through her mind. Who were those soldiers? What did they want? Why were they there. She stopped pacing and did her best to ignore her racing thoughts. It wasn’t her place to question that kind of stuff.   
What should be her most pressing thought at the moment was how she did on the SeeD exam. She couldn’t imagine that she failed the exam. She had obeyed her orders and fought well. That and she was a gunblade specialist. The only other gunblade specialist that had made SeeD in recent history was her father. There was no way she would fail…would she?   
A tap on the shoulder snapped her out of her introspection. She looked at the person who tapped her. It was Iruka. He pointed and they saw Quistis standing at the end of the hall with a piece of paper.   
Quistis cleared her throat, “If I read out your name, please step forward.”   
The whole crowd stopped and the room was silent. Edea could swear her heart was beating audibly.   
Quistis straightened the paper she was holding, “Les Dincht.”  
Les beamed and strutted forward like he was ten feet tall. Quistis paid him no mind,   
“Iruka Tilmitt and Selva Trepe.”   
Both stepped forward.   
Quistis lowered the paper to her side. Edea felt a lump in her throat. No. There was no way she had failed the exam. There had to be some mistake! She saw Quistis make eye contact with her out of the side of her eye and a slight smirk appeared on the former instructor’s face.   
“And Edea Leonhart-Heartilly. That is all.”  
Edea felt the air rush out of her. She didn’t even realize she had been holding her breath. Soon, her stupor faded, replaced by her typical serious demeanor. Quistis led them to the elevator and gestured to it.   
“Third floor.” She said.   
The group piled into the elevator. Iruka pushed the button for the third floor and the elevator shuddered and hummed. It carried them to the third floor. The headmaster’s office and the pilot room for the Garden. It was restricted to students. Edea had snuck up here once when she was a little girl. She remembered being caught by the pilot and being grounded for a week by her parents.   
As she entered, she saw her parents waiting for her. Her mother, Rinoa never was a SeeD but ever since her and Squall’s marriage, it was an overlooked fact. The four SeeD candidates stood shoulder to shoulder and saluted Squall. Squall returned the salute.   
“At ease.” He said.   
The candidates relaxed.   
“As of this moment,” Squall said, “You are all members of SeeD. You may be deployed anywhere in the world. Remember that as of now, your actions reflect not just on you but on SeeD as a whole. Try to uphold our reputation. I have your exam results which detail your final SeeD rank. You earned this. You should all be very proud.”   
He stepped forward and handed each member a slip of paper. Finally, he faced Edea and handed her a slip of paper. He leaned into her ear and whispered, “Good job.”   
Words he almost never uttered to her. She felt an immense swell of pride and looked at her slip showing her SeeD Rank. She had made it to Rank 4. An impressive feat for someone who passed their exam.   
Squall saluted them and the new SeeDs returned it before Squall dismissed them.   
As Edea travelled to her Dorm, she could barely hold her joy inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea and the gang attend the traditional party for those that pass the SeeD exam!

Selva was waiting for Edea. The two embraced tightly,   
“Selva!” Edea exclaimed.  
“Congratulations!” They both said at once.   
They laughed together and Selva began to speak,   
“So, no more dual dorms. As it turns out, SeeD members get their own single dorms.”  
“Well that will be nice.” Edea said, “No more roommates.”  
Edea noticed that Selva was in her own new SeeD uniform.   
Edea gestured to it, “What’s with the uniform?” She asked.  
Selva beamed, “It turns out that they throw a huge party for the candidates that passed their SeeD exam in the ballroom.”   
Edea nodded and Selva pushed her towards a dorm door,   
“Come on and get dressed!” Selva exclaimed, “It’ll be fun!”  
“Alright, Alright!” Edea said as she entered the new dorm that was assigned to her.   
It was smaller than the dual dorm but still had most of the amenities: A desk, a bed, a small stove, and a small bathroom. Not half bad. Edea thought. Above the bed, hanging onto the wall was her SeeD uniform in a dry-cleaning bag. Edea changed into the uniform and exited the dormitory.   
Selva was waiting, leaning on the wall. She stood up straight when she saw Edea.  
“Hey!” she said, “It looks nice on you! Come on let’s get going.”  
Selva practically dragged her to the ballroom. As they entered, Edea saw that the ballroom looked the same as ever. Tables with white tablecloths on them arranged here and there for guests to sit, a large space for multiple people to use as a dance floor.   
Edea looked at Selva who was practically beaming. Edea didn’t even need to ask. She knew that Selva wanted to dance. That meant she had to dance with her. As Selva pulled her to a spot on the dance floor, Edea could practically feel all the eyes on her. She tried pulling away but Selva pulled her back,   
“Oh, come on!” Selva said teasingly, “One dance isn’t going to kill you babe.”  
Edea sighed and placed her hands where they ought to be and began to dance. She knew dancing was supposed to be elegant and fluid. That between lovers it was supposed to be a romantic gaze shared between the two…this was not that. Edea ended up watching her feet more than anything. Twice, she knocked into other couples dancing. Edea sighed in relief when the music ended.   
“Can I please go sit down now?” Edea asked with a meek smile.   
Selva couldn’t help but chuckle and nodded and led Edea by the hand to a table. Shortly after, Les and Iruka approached them drinks in hand. Iruka handed one to each of them.   
Edea smelt the clear bubbly liquid before drinking it. She grimaced…apple cider.   
Iruka sat and raised one foot on his other legs thigh and draped an arm down the back of the chair. Les stood practically bouncing in place.   
“Well now,” Iruka said in a laid-back tone, “Guess we’re all finally SeeD’s.”   
“I know right?” Les said loudly, “I mean, ever since we were born this is what we’ve all been training for.”  
“Ugh training,” Edea said, “Can we please ditch this party and go to the training grounds.”  
“Is that allowed?” Selva asked nervously.  
Iruka waved a hand, “Relax. The Monster’s Nest is open 24/7. Edea should know she practically lives there.”   
Les laughed, “Yeah, so much that they might as well just give her a tent to use in there.”   
Edea laughed, “I just feel a lot better in action than doing…this.” She gestured at the ballroom in general.   
“Look at it like a mission.” Squall’s voice said. The four turned to see him and Quistis approaching.   
Edea and Iruka stood and the four of them went to salute but Squall waved them off,   
“You don’t have to do that every time.” He said.  
The four relaxed.   
“As I was saying,” Squall said, “You’re SeeD’s now. You could find yourselves in a situation exactly like this. Dancing is something a SeeD should master so they blend in.”  
Edea nodded, “I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Edea said.   
Selva rolled her eyes with a smile,  
“He’s got a point you know.”  
Edea stood up and offered her hand to Selva. “Shall we then?”   
Selva smiled and took her hand and led her back out to the dance floor.


End file.
